


Forever

by Havoklysm



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is conflicted by his feelings about redemption, Alcohol, M/M, Mention of Valentino, Shadows - Freeform, a somewhat soft moment between Alastor and Angel, bad words, cursing, idle talk, jump scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoklysm/pseuds/Havoklysm
Summary: Alastor considers how he feels about the hotel after a few months since he started investing his time into it, and he learns that Angel has been feeling the same.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Forever

Entertainment! Alastor may claim that was his sole reason for being in this poor excuse for a hotel, but if he were being honest? That wasn’t the only reason. 

It served as the main one, most certainly, but it doubled as a sort of powerplay. Not that this location took up a lot of territory, nor was he exactly interested in power itself, but being so close to the daughter of Hell’s own Lucifer? Well, it’d pay in due time to be considered a friend of Charlie. 

However, he found himself feeling . . . infected. The princess’ enthusiasm and determination rubbed off on him, but he didn’t enjoy how foreign it felt. As if redemption were actually possible.

In Alastor’s case? He highly doubted he could undo all the sins he’d committed while living, even if what he did was under the guise of doing God’s work. He was stuck in Hell forever, and he’d long ago accepted his fate. But, his curious mind found itself wandering against his will, and he teased the notion it could possibly happen--even to him. 

Did he want that though? Did he want to be redeemed?

He shook his head, trying to rattle the silly idea from it, but he found the effort as useless as putzing around his room. It seemed nothing helped alleviate the symptoms. 

Releasing a sigh, he vanished in shadow, the darkness swallowing him whole, before rematerializing in the lobby of the hotel. A loud exclamation alerted the Radio Demon to another presence--and so did the current body within his personal space. Far too close.

Angel Dust stood in front of the red-clad demon, staring downward with a startled look on his face and hands scattered about to various positions ready to strike. When the arachnid came to his senses, he scrambled backwards and put space between them. “What the fuck, Al?”

The shorter of the two laughed, placing a hand upon his chest as a wave of radio interference sputtered to life. “Dear, me, this is a first! What a fortunate happenstance.”

“Don’t you mean unfortunate?” The pastel demon grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes as he sidestepped around the cackling male. “Tch. Laugh it up, Smiles!”

“Oh, but it is quite deserving of a good laugh! In all my years of being here, I’ve never almost teleported into someone before!” Alastor spun around on one heel, clicking his way after Angel as the taller made their way to the bar. After a long moment, he commented, “something seems to be souring your mood.”

“Did it maybe occur to ya that my sour mood could be because o’ you?” The spider bit, mismatched eyes holding a steady glare and body language showing he wasn’t amused in the least. 

“You don’t typically get bent out of shape regarding my antics, so, no, that did not occur in this moment.” Alastor’s head tilted to the left some, one of his ears flickering the slightest. “So, what is it that’s bothering you, my dear?”

“Don't ask what ya don’t wanna know,” Angel waved one of his hands around, leaning against the bartop. Upon noticing a distinct lack of bartender, he reached over and plucked a random bottle from the other side. Husk wouldn’t mind, right? He spun back around and leaned a hip against the counter instead, popping the cap off his newly acquired drink and staring at his company. 

“You would be correct, but my curiosity is getting the better of me I’m afraid.” Alastor didn’t copy the other’s movements and refrained from getting himself a drink. Instead, he opted to watch Angel, curious if he would spill what ailed him or not. The bottle of cheap vodka the other male now held was sign enough that something troubled him. Why the Radio Demon cared was beyond him though. 

The spider made a sound akin to a grunt, putting the bottle to his lips and tilting his head back to take a long swallow. When he pulled back from it, he wiped his mouth on the back of one of his gloved hands, resting his elbow of another on the bartop. “Rough night.”

When it seemed that was all the redhead was getting in regards to an answer, Alastor took a seat on one of the stools and hummed. Before he could stop himself, he was asking, “anything you’d like to share about it?” He felt the arachnid’s eyes bore into him, and he didn’t need to turn and look to know he was receiving a confused expression in return for his unusual hint of concern.

“I . . . why the fuck do you care?” Angel asked after a long moment, obviously skeptical.

“Well, technically, I don’t, but considering you are our sole resident here, and therefore the face of this establishment and its cause, I felt a need to inquire.”

Mismatched eyes squinted, but the arachnid slid onto one of the stools, keeping one seat open between himself as his company, and took another long swallow of his beverage of choice. A large stretch of silence fell between them before Angel broke it. “Why’re you up? It’s four in tha mornin’. Ain’tcha ‘sposed to be in bed at this hour?”

The Radio Demon chuckled, “my dear, you know I rarely sleep.” 

“Sure ya weren’t asked to wait up for me by a certain princess?”

“Absolutely not.”

The arachnid made a soft humming sound, not fully convinced. “Couldn’t sleep then? Or ya seriously just don’t sleep period?”

Alastor did not answer right away, feeling hesitant. It was true he didn’t sleep often, but tonight was a matter of not being able too. The question remained if he should tell his current company that tidbit of information or not. He felt on the spot, but he had to answer lest Angel received the wrong idea. “I couldn’t.” 

“Bad dreams?” The arachnid teased, his typical smirk on his face but only at half its usual capacity. This did not go by unnoticed. 

The redhead chuckled, “something like that.”

Yet again they fell into silence, only the occasional clink from when Angel placed the bottle down on the counter disturbing the air. 

Alastor was surprised when the quiet broke. Not from the noise itself, but from what his company was saying. 

“Val’s not happy I’m tryin’ to go clean. He let me at first ‘cause, y’know, he didn’t think I was serious or that it’d even work--this redemption thing that is. I mean, fuck, I didn’t believe in it either, but somethin’ ‘bout Charlie . . .” Angel shook his head. “Gotta admire the gal. She sure puts her heart inta everythin’, don’t she?” 

“I agree. It’s admirable, really.” And surprising, considering someone seemingly so sweet was actually born in Hell, not dropped in like all the actual sinners she was surrounded by. “I gather Valentino was not kind to you tonight.” 

“Not in the least.”

“You’re under contract with him, aren’t you?”

“Regretfully. I never thought I’d be tryin’ to clean up my act in fuckin’ Hell, y’know?”

“I’m afraid Charlie’s . . . enthusiasm has infected even myself.” Alastor sighed, deciding to tell the spider seeing as they felt the same way it seemed.

“Oh?”

“I never believed in her and her cause, I knew it’d fail, but now I’m feeling, well, my opinion is trying to differ.” 

“That’s surprising.” Angel stared in mild disbelief, but spoke nothing more on the matter.

“My thoughts precisely.” Alastor shrugged. “Is Valentino threatening to pull you from the program?”

“I dunno. I’m sure he’d like to, seein’ as I ain’t workin’ as much as I used too and that’s gratin’ on him, but . . .”

“You want to stay, don’t you?” The Radio Demon spoke quietly, barely any crackle coating his voice. 

Angel took a long moment to collect his thoughts before he responded. “I’ve been here, what, a couple months now? I . . . I’ve come ta like it, y’know? Which surprises the fuck oughta me, but, I dunno . . . I’ve kinda connected with everyone on some degree, and the thought of goin’ clean and maybe bein’ redeemed? Well, I dunno, it’s nice even if it might still be full of shit. Might be worth tryin’. Might not. But, either way, what have I got ta lose?”

Alastor bit his tongue from listing all the things the arachnid could lose. He didn’t want to spoil the mood, or put Angel in a bad state of mind. That surprised him as much as his budding, foolish belief in this program. “Perhaps we could find a way to get you out of your contract with Valentino. But, being out of that industry makes me wonder how you would cope with less . . . carnal activities on a daily basis?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy sex, but I can live without gettin’ any action on the daily. Also, if I’m gonna have him jumpin’ down my throat ‘bout not wantin’ to do all the drugs and drinkin’ constantly, well, I’ll find other means to get what I want while also goin’ clean.” Angel shrugged, eyes cast downward at the bottle in his hands. Tonight he needed this though, that being the alcohol, but going cold turkey was never a good idea anyway. “If there’s a way out, I’d love it though. I’m,” he paused, swallowing thickly, “tired.”

“I shall speak to Charlie when I get the next chance. Perhaps we can work out something.”

“Thanks, Al.”

“Of course.” 

They remained in a comfortable quiet after that, but eventually, Angel pushed away the half empty bottle he’d been nursing and rose to his feet. “Gonna hit the hay.” Another pause, as if testing what to say next. Finally, he settled on, “Have a good night, Al.”

“You as well, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly full on RadioDust, but it's sort of implied and that's where this would lead should I add anymore to it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you in advance for any kudos or comments! <33


End file.
